<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do not let the dam burst by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211492">do not let the dam burst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot, no it’s like rlly short, sorry to my fellow Iwaoi enthusiasts, they are NOT endgame, ☹️</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Iwaizumi Hajime stands next to his best friend, all he can think is “don’t cry”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do not let the dam burst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to dedicate this fic to my French 2 teacher who’s class was so boring  , I came up with this fic to entertain myself. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy this really short (and probably terrible) fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As he stood there, watching his best friend get married, all Iwaizumi Hajime could think was “don’t cry”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do not let the dam break. Do not ruin your best friend’s wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Hajime could get away with saying that it’s happy tears. But Oikawa would know. He could always see through his lies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime wanted to decline the invite, oh how badly he wanted too. Yet, he didn’t. He didn’t want to upset Oikawa. But as he stood on the sidelines, his only wish was that he wasn’t coward and confessed when he had a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, Hajime knew that if he confessed, Oikawa would’ve left him. And Hajime would much rather be hurt with Oikawa by his side, than be hurting without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So as Iwaizumi Hajime stood besides his best friend as his Best Man, and not as the person he was to marry, all he could do was try his best to stop the dam from bursting and letting out all his tears. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>